Her Angel, His Goddess
by ReLiC AnGeL
Summary: Rue and Mint share an intimate moment alone on their wedding night. Rated M for too much romance.
1. Rue's pov

**Her angel, his goddess**

_Authoress notes_: Hello! I have updated the poem a little bit. It is still the same as before, just with a few extra bits added to it. I had taken the old versions of the poems down and fixing a few errors, which were a little 'out of whack' the first time I started this. What you see now are the updated versions. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

(Rue's p.o.v)

Exotic rose in full bloom

Let me kiss and caress you

Feel only my hands against your bare flesh

Because in my eyes, you're beautiful…

Long strawberry hair spread around her athletic frame

In the dim room, I could hear Mint's voice whisper my name

She looks so breathtaking, almost like a porcelain doll

Everything about her just drove me insane.

Her creamy skin feels soft and warm, her pretty lips taste sweet

Between us, the scent of her anticipation filled the air from below

While the evening moon, shining softly in the night sky

Bathed our bodies in its pale blue glow.

She gave me an inviting stare, her fiery eyes burning bright

Her perfect figure seemed to glow under the serene moonlight

She slips her arms around my neck, I lean in to kiss her lovingly

As Mint offered up her whole self to me tonight.

My beautiful goddess, my burning flame

Please tell me what to do

My mind is lost, princess, but I'm waiting for your orders

I'm ready to listen and respond to only you.

* * *

Authoress Notes: Well, that is the first updated version of Rue's POV. Praise and constructive criticism are always welcome, except for flames or negative comments. See you next time for Mint's new, updated POV! ^_^


	2. Mint's pov

**Her angel, his goddess**

_Authoress notes_: Here is an updated version of Mint's chapter.

* * *

(Mint p.o.v)

'Oh god, why can't I think straight?'

I hear my mind scream in dismay.

But I knew it was the handsome angel above me

Who was making me feel this way.

I let my hands tangle through the freed locks of Rue's hair

As the long tresses of white mixed together with mine

My heart was pounding delightedly from the heat

While the strong pleasure his hands and lips caused felt divine.

My eyes roam over his flawless skin and rippling muscles

He's sure grown a lot from when we first met

Our clothes and underwear lay forgotten on the floor

This moment, our first time, we never want to forget.

This was our first night alone as husband and wife

I presented myself in a dress that was meant for him to see

After one simple kiss, we knew we were both ready for this

And soon we were revealing our bare selves, for each other's eyes only.

I feel the sweat trickle over me as I melt under his touch

My own breath panting softly with desire

Dang, Rue! Don't you touch me down _there_!

Or you're going set ME on fire!


	3. Rue's pov: 2

**Her angel, his goddess**

_Authoress notes_: This chapter is rated M for a more mature audience. Read at your own risk!

* * *

(Rue's POV 2)

Why do I feel hot all of a sudden…?

This unknown feeling I can't describe

But the look of rapture on Mint's face

Caused my heart to swell with pride.

Her porcelain face had grown more full and womanlike

Those pretty lips the colour of a young rose

I noticed the flames of passion dancing in her ruby eyes

Watching her long, dark eyelashes flutter closed.

My heart was pounding, I was nervous

But luckily Mint had other plans

She lay before me like some prey

Giving me permission to act on her commands.

I watch Mint tremble as she bit her lip

Her voice breathed out my name for a second time

Uh oh… Why is she grinning evilly?

And, a moment later, I soon realised why.

Oh god, no! I can't believe this!

If only the cotton sheets weren't over us, then I could easily see

One of her slender, dainty hands

Had been moving down to enclose around me.


	4. Mint's pov: 2

**Her angel, his goddess**

_Authoress notes_: I'd like to send out a very big thankyou to Kairi21 and Winter Scars for encouraging me to keep writing this poem. Now I'm diffidently keeping my dictionary with me at all times when I write! XD This is slightly less mature then the last chapter, but it is still sweet in its own way. Please don't hesitate to give me another shout if you think the detail is too much, ok? ^_^;

* * *

(Mint pov 2)

Oh my god, Rue! You're _gorgeous_!

Strong muscle filled out his lean figure, and I like what I see!

But I wonder if he's just made for perfection.

Or if he has grown this good-looking just for me.

I hear a small noise and his head fell on my shoulder

His heavy breaths tickling my flushed skin

If anyone was watching (I'd KILL them if they were!)

They would be laughing at the scandalous position we're in.

"Mint, stop!" He trembled with his eyes screwed shut.

At the tone of his voice, I let go of him, "I'm sorry, Rue! Did I hurt you!?

We can stop now if you think we should!"

He gently pressed a finger to my lips to hush me

"No, Mint." He gave me a tiny smile, and said,

"That just felt a little too good."

There was a peaceful silence as he held me close

Humming a soft, relaxing song in my ear

Heh, I suppose I'd better thank Fancy Mel later

If I hadn't come to her for advice, Rue and I wouldn't be together in here.


	5. Fancy Mel's pov

**Her angel, his goddess**

_Authoress Notes_: Yay! I finally finished updating Fancy Mel's pov! Thanks, Kairi21, for helping me out when I was stuck with this earlier. Without your help I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. It took a little longer to post this out then expected but I finally did it. To answer the previous question in your last review about how old Rue and Mint are in these poems, Rue is aged 24 and Mint is 23. I hope this poem sounds a little better then the last version of it.

* * *

(Fancy Mel pov)

Oh my goodness! What a beautiful sight!

Like a puppy and kitty, Mint and Rue look so cute together

I'm glad Mint got the end result she wanted

My gift had served its purpose, an outfit I made just for her.

Remember that chiffon dress I gave you, Mint?

That semi-transparent one coloured red, white and blue

I told you it was a little wedding present from me

To help illustrate that you are the greatest gift for Rue.

The stricken look on Rue's face was priceless!

When Mint reappeared (with her hair down) from changing in the bathroom

The layers covered her exposed form, a green bodice accentuated her waist

From the seat where Rue was sitting, he received a very appealing view.

Please, Mint, there really is no need to thank me

This is your wedding night, so you and Rue can have some time alone

But it looks like you could use a little more of my help

So I will give you a dream world that is completely your own.

I'll send down a few trinkets to make your night even more special

Maybe I can throw in some lush, green surroundings too!

Rue, keep your eyes on Mint, and really _listen _to her

Or else your "goddess" will end up hurting you.


	6. Rue's pov: 3

**Her angel, his goddess**

_Autheress Notes_: Here is the renewed version of Rue's third pov.

* * *

(Rue's pov 3)

My hands move on their own over Mint's sleek curves

Since marrying me, she has become less of a handful

Her perfume fills my mind as I respond to her whispered requests.

Wait… did Mint just call me irresistible?

"Rue, look!" With a light giggle, Mint told me to look up

And I felt my jaw drop as we both looked around

The white ceiling had changed into an endless starry sky

With a carpet of delicate red and white petals on the ground.

The wooden floor was now brown with mossy green patches

Tall, leafy trees grew high up overhead

This place looked so calming. It looked a lot like Carona forest!

And, to be honest, I was already liking this better then our bed.

Little tea-candles lit up the secluded area

A glass bottle of sweet-scented oil sat beside us in the soft light

The plain sheets had turned to satin, tinted a light rose-pink.

Whoever made this fantasy knew they wanted us to enjoy this night.

"This is the perfect mating spot!" Mint grinned, placing my hands on her waist

I resume exploring her body, kissing her neck and such

She knew we weren't doing this just because she wanted us to

Mint and I both loved each other very, _very_ much.


	7. Mint's pov: 3

**Her Angel, His Goddess **

(Mint pov 3)

I inhale Rue's earthy scent

This man I love so very much

He gave me an endearing smile

As he left me feeling good from his gentle touch.

But we both knew this night wasn't over yet

As his brown eyes stared warmly at me

A feeling of hunger consumed my senses

Right now I wanted to feel him from the inside… _badly_.

Rue slipped from my grasp and began crawling closer

Nuzzling his nose up along my front playfully

He ran his hands down over my hips, pulling me closer

Giving my body one last look as he positioned himself over me.

My hands brush up along his back

With a smile, he asked, "Well, princess, any last requests before we go crazy?"

I shook my head, a carefree smirk playing across my lips

"Stop making me wait, and just do me already!"


	8. Rue's pov: 4

**Her Angel, His Goddess**

(Rue's pov 4)

Pleasant warmth surrounded me as I entered Mint

Mint pulled me closer, allowing me to go further inside

She felt so good…so warm… And I pushed in fully to the hilt.

Letting the sensation of being sheathed within her sink into my mind.

I felt Mint's body stiffen, her hands gripping tightly around my shoulders

My heart sank when I saw the tears gleam at the edges of her closed eyes

I had forgotten that to her this was very painful

The expression on her face made me want to cry.

"Oh Mint, I'm so sorry!" I whispered,

"I forgot this would hurt for you."

"No! Don't you _dare_ apologise!" Mint shook her head.

With her eyes tightly shut, she said, "Just don't move!".

"Shh, be still." I hushed her, kissing Mint's tears away.

"We can wait until it stops hurting, ok? Don't cry."

I told her I would be patient (and I planned not to break that promise)

"Thanks Rue." Mint gave me a tiny smile in reply.

So we stayed locked in that embrace

As she waited for the pain to fade

I sung a little love song to distract Mint

My heart was heavy with guilt; I was the one causing her this pain…


	9. Mint's pov: 4

**Her Angel, His Goddess**

_Authoress Notes_: I've fixed two spelling mistakes! ^_^

* * *

(Mint's pov 4)

Damnit, why do things have to end up like this!?

All I could feel was the sharp burning beneath my skin

Above me, Rue was pouring his whole heart out

To help me keep my mind focused on him.

We were as close as two people could be

But I felt like my body has been torn in two

There's no way I'm giving in to this pain!

Because I'm with my brave and pure angel, Rue.

I gave a small shudder; the pain is fading faster!

The pain melted into new sensations and a purr escapes my lips

I opened my eyes and smiled up at the doll

"I think its ok now." I whispered with a roll of my hips.

Taking initiative, he began to move in a steady rhythm

His movements small, gentle and sweet

We both wanted to make this last, to take it slowly

Taking little steps to bliss as we lost ourselves with the heat.

With my eyes staring hard into his, I told Rue to go all out

Silently pleading for him not to stop

I was all his now, surrendering to his loving dominance

For once I'll be at his mercy and let him be on top!


	10. Rue's pov: 5

**Her angel, his goddess **

(Rue pov 5)

As I began moving faster and harder, my mind lost control

I didn't notice Mint had wrapped her long, smooth legs around my waist

But I knew the changed angle caused me to go deeper into her

Because I heard her mewl with delight before me as I increased my pace.

We felt like the world had melted away

Leaving only the two of us moving as one in perfect sync

My breath pants hard against Mint's skin, matching the same rhythm as hers

She tightened her muscles around me; neither of us could even think.

I capture Mint's mouth in a quiet yet passionate kiss

I knew she was enjoying this when her lips pressed harder against my own

When Mint broke away to breathe, I saw she noticed something that I didn't

My cheeks turned red when she licked a bead of sweat from my nose.

The sweat was proof of my exertion, proof that made us both feel lustful

My lungs and muscles were burning from the effort, but I mustn't quit now!

I tried to focus my mind entirely on my task; I really wanted to press on for Mint.

I had to keep going… I just had to… somehow…

Suddenly, my life-stone exploded with a brilliant blue light

I was instantly filled with warmth and the pain melts away from me

My body felt renewed and I move my arms around Mint's lower back

Guiding us further down onto the carpet of petals, so we could move more freely.


	11. Mint's pov: 5

**Her Angel, His Goddess**

(Mint pov 5)

My hair was a mess of pinkish-red silk

Fanning out around me like a windblown painting

I giggled at the blush on Rue's face, giving him a soft smile

He was the one who made me feel like I was flying.

I let out a cry of passion when Rue resumed thrusting into me

I squirmed from underneath him as we rocked our hips together

No longer moving soft or gentle, he knew I wanted more of his love

We both really wanted to reach that peak, but this is taking forever!

My cries and moans grew louder and more frequent

While his bare skin rubbed against mine, our bodies grew hotter

Our moment was approaching fast, but we didn't care about going slowly now

We only cared about the pleasure and the love we felt for each other.

Our breath came in ragged pants and grunts

The pleasure kept building rapidly, I felt like I was going to explode

I voiced my desperation to Rue, my eyes never leaving his

"We're almost there." He said, "Just keep holding onto me and don't let go."

Bracing myself, holding on was all I could do

Both our hearts pulsed as one while he continued working

We couldn't stop our time from coming (and neither of us _wanted_ it to!)

I screamed out Rue's name when the pleasure became overwhelming.


	12. Rue's pov: 6

**Her Angel, His Goddess**

(Rue pov 6)

I watched Mint's face as she went over the edge;

Hearing the sound of my name from her lips, seeing that sight below me

And the agony of Mint's nails clawing into my back

Everything I was witnessing made me follow her immediately.

With a final thrust and a wordless cry

I let the irresistible climax claim me, causing my senses to blur

It spread through my whole body with unimaginable sensation

As I, too, reached my breaking point and finally spilled into her.

We both clung tightly to each other, lost in the raw ecstasy

As if afraid our love would disappear from the very thought of letting go

Our hearts practically sang together in enraptured harmony

While the sheer bliss overwhelmed us in one unbearable blow.

We were both gasping for breath, relishing in our own releases

As our bodies and minds came floating back from the heaven we had found

Our bodies were covered in sweat as we lay there on the bed

I gently removed myself from Mint and we held one another, safe and sound.

A mix of blood and moisture flowed between us

"Geez, I didn't know you had in you!" Mint giggled with a gleam in her eye.

I agreed with a nod, looking down at my goddess

With a tender smile of accomplishment, I said, "Honestly, neither did I."


	13. Mint's pov: 6

**Her Angel, His Goddess**

(Mint's pov 6)

I gave a little squeak when Rue scooped me into a bear hug

Rolling us both over so that he was on his back

He pulled the sheets up over us while I cuddled a little closer to him

I felt content in his embrace, giggling childishly from his unexpected attack.

The side of my head rested against his bare chest like a pillow

We both curled up together, the thoughts of sleep in our minds

I listened to the beautiful rhythmic beat of his heart,

And to the sound of his calm breathing as our hair intertwines.

White against red

Fire against snow

Goddess and Angel

Hey, our titles sound fitting for us, you know?

Rue is MY angel, not yours!

He belongs to only me

So, if anyone asks who he's married to

Just say that his 'goddess of perseverance' is ME!

"Hey, Mint?" My angel speaks up.

"Yeah?" I murmur, gazing at him with devotion

Oooh! He earned a big sock from my pillow for that!

Because he asked if Mrs. Cartha heard our earlier commotion.


End file.
